


The Phantom Thief of....Sweets?

by soulioli



Series: Shuann Week 2019! [6]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: (i lowkey combined an otp prompt and the day 3 prompt oops), Day 3 - Sweets, Dessert & Sweets, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life, ShuAnn Week 2019, ShuAnn Week 2k19, also i gotta tag quick cause this is Late:tm:, ann has a sweet tooth, otp prompt, sweets, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulioli/pseuds/soulioli
Summary: Akira doesn't like sweets, but every now and then, he gets a craving. This particular one just so happens to be for sweets.(Written for Shuann Week Day 3 - Sweets





	The Phantom Thief of....Sweets?

In many ways, Akira and his wife were the same. 

For example, they both spent just a little extra time in the morning making sure that they looked great and were ready for the day. Sometimes, that meant Akira helped the blonde pick out a lipstick to go with her outfit on a particular day, and others, it meant that she helped him pick a tie out. 

In others, they were opposite. 

Like their weather preferences. Ann loved the summer, mainly because she liked wearing her dresses without having to put tights on too, and because she didn’t have to go through the pain of waiting for her hot cocoa to cool off. Akira, on the other hand, loved the wintertime. It was the prime holiday season (which is when he usually got to cook and give gifts), and it was easier to control your temperature without looking like a freak. People didn’t give a second thought to someone who was bundled up and warm, but someone who constantly had a fan in the summertime would be looked at like a weirdo. 

Or, his current predicament, their flavor preferences. 

Ann was a big fan of sweet, and sometimes spicy (though, if it was overly spicy, she’d be one very unhappy camper), but never really sour or bitter. Akira liked spicy food and could definitely get down with things that were sour or bitter, but when it came to sweets, he never really found himself gravitating towards them. It wasn’t that he  _ dis _ liked them, per se, but he just didn’t usually crave something sweet. 

That was, of course, until now. 

Currently, it was around midnight, and he had just gotten back from a late night at work. While it wasn’t his favorite way to spend a Thursday evening, duty called when duty called, and he didn’t get much of a say in it unless he had planned things well in advance. He was staring into one of the cabinets in their (rather spacious) kitchen, frowning to himself. 

This cabinet in particular housed all of the sweets in their house, and was one of the biggest. Candies from all over the world were inside, from churros to anpan to macarons to donuts and back again. Some had labels he could read, and others had labels he had no clue what to do with. 

The cabinet also happened to house what Ann referred to as her “secret stash,” though it’s existence was a secret to no one (and especially not to their nieces and nephews, who got prime pickings when they were babysat or brought over by their parents.) Akira hadn’t really ever wanted to touch it, however - not until now. 

There was just so  _ much. _ How did Ann keep her teeth intact? Or her figure, for that matter? 

Akira pondered that for a moment, before shrugging. It was just one another one of those girl things, he supposed. He reached for a package of strawberry macarons, housed in an expensive box. It felt so luxurious that he wasn’t sure he wanted to know how much they’d spent on it. The more he thought about how much he could cause, the more he was positive he didn’t want to know how much they spent feeding Ann’s addiction to sweets. 

He sighed, setting the box down at the table and opening it. Akira selected a few and set them on a napkin, silently apologizing to Ann and his wallet as he did so. The box was shut quietly back in the cabinet a second later, and within a few minutes, the sweet taste of strawberry was on his tongue.

Macarons were always softer than he expected them to be, but in a pleasant sense. They must have spent a lot on those.

The man spent time savoring the sweets, but eventually, his love affair with them came to an end, forcing a sigh from his lips. 

Eating the macaroons was satisfying, yes, but it was also guilt-inducing. The sigh turned to a yawn, and he was suddenly reminded that he still had to get up in the morning. 

Akira flipped the light switch so the lights turned off, blissfully unaware of the situation he’d gotten himself into. 

* * *

Ann grumbled to herself as she walked into the kitchen.

Of course the modelling agency had to put her with Mika. Of  _ course. _

It wasn’t that she didn’t respect the woman or anything - she’d had quite the prowess back in her earlier years and that was something that Ann grew to admire, though she overcame her rather quickly once she’d set her heart and mind on her modelling. 

The other woman was competitive, too, which was something Ann had admired. But now…. all it made her want to do is groan. 

If Ann were going to be blunt about it, she was annoying and vindictive, and definitely someone she couldn’t stand to be around. 

She was so passive-aggressive, too, which was something that really rubbed Ann the wrong way. The young model had gotten so used to being around women that spoke their mind that she’d forgotten how many played mind games. 

It wasn’t even the treatment of her that really got to Ann, it was how she treated those around her. She’d always been sweet to the directors and staff back when she was still using underhanded tactics to get more jobs for herself, but now that people knew her true nature, she acted more like a brat than anything else, to both her manager and her assistant. Ann frowned at just thinking about it. 

Though the blonde was often her own representative, the idea of treating her assistant like that made her blood boil. 

She pursed her lips and stopped her stomp across the kitchen floor, finally having ended up at her destination. 

Ann sighed, opening her cabinet of sweets and inhaling. A small smile grew on her face. Sweets were always the best remedy for her bad moods. 

She glanced inside. 

_ Hmm, I wonder what I should eat today? _

Her crystalline eyes landed on her box of strawberry macarons and she smiled. Aside from crepes, macarons came in second place for her, tied with the sweet blend from Leblanc (well, only if her husband made it). 

Ann slid the box out of her “secret stash,” smiling to herself as she flipped it open. 

The macarons were in rows of 8, which were in columns of 3. It was a slightly bigger box than she usually got, but it was definitely worth the splurge. 

She squinted at the contents of the box, finding more and more oddities she found. She was sure she’d never opened the box before, and yet, six macarons were already missing. And it wasn’t as if two columns had been picked out, either. The good ones had been selected. The woman frowned.

It wasn’t something she’d done, and she didn’t  _ think _ she’d been drunk recently. Maybe tired, but not blackout tired, or blackout drunk. 

  
Ann shook her head. Maybe she was just remembering wrong. Surely it wouldn’t happen again, would it? 

* * *

It had happened again. 

Ann stood in front of the counter, looking down at the package of cookies in front of her. Though she had made sure not to touch anything in the cabinet, half of the cookies had mysteriously gone missing. 

She pondered what could have taken her sweets. As far as she knew, they didn’t have rats, so that was out….maybe it was some cookie monster? 

A large, blue bear popped into her mind as soon as she thought it, and she waved the thought away just as soon as it came. American TV shows were weird, especially the ones her parents let her watch as a kid. 

Maybe it was Mona. Or the dog…

Ann hummed to herself as she thought over the possibilities. Well, there was only one way to find out, and that was through a stakeout. Of her own kitchen. 

Well, Ann supposed she’d done weirder things in her life. 

Hadn’t she?

* * *

By this point, Akira’s affair with the sweets was becoming a problem. A serious problem. He sighed to himself, turning on the lights in the kitchen for the third night. He should really stop this and confess what he was doing to Ann’s sweets, but he was too deep in the hole at this point. Maybe she hadn’t even noticed, like...at all? 

He hoped so. 

The man guiltily opened the cabinet, taking out the package of cookies he’d gotten into last night. If he had any luck, maybe Ann hadn’t even gotten to her sweets today and had just dropped off the face of the earth for a couple hours when she got home. Or maybe she took a good nap. A nap would have been the preferred option, but then again, Akira had no room to request she nap and not notice his sins. 

He sighed to himself, taking the cookies with him as he sat at the table in the corner of the kitchen. Usually, it held their mail or was reserved for the guests, when they wanted to come over, but as of late it had become a crime scene. 

If he was going to feel guilty and sin, he might as well go big or go home. 

From the other side of the door, Ann Kurusu lifted a meat cleaver, hand on the doorknob. She’d seen it. They had a sweets robber and it was about time that he (or was it a she? The person was just a formless blob to Ann.) paid for it. Dearly. 

With a finger. Maybe two. 

She was kidding, of course, but she was still going to get all of her lost sweets back. The woman adjusted her robe and sighed, wondering if a woman in a silky robe with a face mask on and her hair up in a towel could look scary. The model did have the meat cleaner, but still….hm. 

Well, anyway, there was only one way to find out, wasn’t there?

“Okay, Ann. On three.” She mumbled to herself, rolling her shoulders to get ready to swing. 

“One….” She placed a hand on the doorknob. 

“Two….” The cleaver was raised in the air. 

“THREE!” 

With the loud shout of three, she burst through the door, raising the cleaver. This effectively started the bandit, who’s knees jostled her table. She hmphed, looking from their feet up to them. 

Nice shoes and dress pants, a dress shirt, calloused hands…. hey, wait a second….

She glanced up to the intruder’s face, arm falling as blue met grey. “AKIRA? IT WAS YOU?!” 

Said man smiled sheepishly, still a little spooked from the sudden scare. His hands slowly raised, one holding a cookie and the other holding his phone. His lips had crumbs all around them. “Um, you caught me?” 

Ann’s face dropped. “I can’t believe you!” 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I….really wanted something sweet. And you have a lot of sweets.” He apologized, watching as his - now annoyed - wife shut the door and flopped down on a chair on the other side of the table. 

“You don’t even like sweets!” She protested, pouting at him. Akira rubbed the back of his neck. “I’ll share with you?” 

“You’re damn right you will.” Ann scoffed, frowning at him still. 

“I love you?” 

“Mhmm.” 

“I’ll make it up to you?” He tried, watching her. She chewed on a cookie, narrowing her eyes at him.

“How?” 

“American movie marathon and a date night, maybe?” 

Ann sighed. “Acceptable. But I’m still mad.” 

Akira laughed. “Maybe you’ll be less mad if you tell me about all the things that are bothering you?” 

The model perked up, launching into a rant about how her day had gone south, and about how she was sure that it wasn’t Akira and then it was, so she’d never,  _ ever _ be able to trust him with her sweets again (which, if you asked him, sounded like Ann being Ann), and about Mika and the rest, all while enjoying cookies. 

He nodded along, smiling the whole time. 

  
Somehow, the sweets tasted even better like this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, here I am with my other day 3 entry! I debated on releasing this late because it wasn't finished and I have had a hell of a day today. (Swimsuit shopping can be a bitch sometimes, you know?)   
> But, I still got it done and in! I'm super happy to present this prompt. It's definitely more fluffy than I was originally planning on, but with that Angst on day 1 I feel like you guys deserve it. Also, the full OTP Prompt can be found on the tumblr blog your-otp-prompts. (I was going to link the image but the image link is obscenely long, so no thank you ma'am.) 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I'll be back tomorrow with more entries! Anything you can do to show support (comments, kudos, bookmarks, review, etc) are greatly appreciated and helpful! Reviews are typically the most helpful, so don't be shy! I want to hear what you think!


End file.
